With the rapid development of search engine technology and living demands for people, an increasing number of users pay attention on a search experience, which depends on a correlation between search results and intents for searching. In other words, the greater the correlations between the search results and the intents are, the greater the matching degrees between the search results and the requirements of the users are.
In a searching process, a user inputs a query, and the search engine returns search results matching to the query. The query may be a text including one or more search terms or phrases. The search engine may return the search results matching to the query by matching to the text.
In related arts, there are various semantemes included in requirement description of the query input by the user or the semantemes are wide, such that the search engine may misunderstand the intent of the query input by the user, leading to a low accuracy of the search result.